The Chozo Pendant
by Nightvixen
Summary: Equipment gone haywire, enemies fleeing, all the while a lone bounty hunter must answer destiny. R+R
1. Default Chapter

__

The Chozo Pendant

By: Nightvixen

NV:Hullo all you Metroid fans out there!

Samus: Shut up.

NV:Why should I?

Samus: *sigh* The only thing I can hope for is that her favourite authors in this category doesn't review…

NV:People this is moi first Metroid fic, so please don't hurt me.

Samus: If they don't get you, I will.

NV:Right! Moving on let the fic begin! ^-^;;

Chapter One: The Discovery

Hello. My name is Samus Aran. I'm a bounty hunter and protector of the galaxy. Problem is that I don't have my old ship anymore, although my new ship is making up for that quite well. My old friend and former CO, Adam Malkovich, somehow was able to copy his brain waves into the ship's computer. How did I lose my ship in the first place? It's a very _long_ story. Let's just say that it had something to do with some very deadly parasites and a research station.

"Lady, I'm picking up a strange energy source on Tallon IV. Do you want to check it out or not?" Adam questioned.

"Does the federation know anything about it?" I asked back.

"What do you think? Do you see any federation ships? Didn't think so," he said bluntly.

"What about the space pirates?" I asked.

"I'm not picking anything up on radar. Before you ask another question, there aren't that many bio-signs on Tallon IV anymore,"

I hate it when he cuts me off like that.

"Very well then. I'll go down there to check it out. Where do you suggest I go first?" I questioned.

"Go to the Chozo Ruins. The signal seems to be emanating from there," he answered.

I remained silent as he prepared for docking. 

__

On Tallon IV: Chozo Ruins

"Gee, it's just like I remember it. Old, ruined and falling apart. I guess some things just don't change," I said as I entered the ruined nursery.

That's funny. How come there aren't any Beetles attacking me? Last time I was here they were relentless. Come to think of it… What happened to the War Wasps, Plazmites and Eyons? Something doesn't feel right. It's far too quiet.

"Adam, are you sure its down here? It might be in the Tallon Overworld or some other area," I asked through the communicator in my helmet.

"Lady, go to Tallon Overworld. The item in question just _moved_," he said.

"MOVED!? How can a stationary object move?" I immediately questioned.

"Nothing touched it, that's for sure, but it moved when you got near the Ruined Shrine… It's not like anything I have ever seen before. Scan it when you see it," he said, "Any objections, Lady?"

"I'm going," I replied and began walking towards the Tallon Overworld.

"Wait! There's something else you might want to know. It's ab-" Adam started.

"Ack!" I shouted before blowing a beetle to smithereens.

"It's about the fact that the enemies you faced are avoiding the item or thing, and now that it's gone they're returning," he said.

"Gee, thanks for telling me…" I muttered before continuing on my way.

As I headed towards the Tallon Overworld I noticed that more of the enemies I encountered the first time I was here had come back. Looks like I'm gonna have some target practice after all.

__

On Tallon IV: Tallon Overworld

"Okay, Adam, that thing better not have moved or else…" I growled.

"It didn't. Go over to the Impact Crater," he said, "You just have to reach the transport, not the actual crater,"

I headed towards the crater. There isn't a single Tallon Crab or whatever. It's just… Quiet.

"Adam, there better not be anything in this area that is going to ambush me," I muttered after walking towards the Impact Crater for a little while.

"No, there isn't. Listen that 'thing' is scaring everything. Even the Stone Toads left the Ruins when it was there. Obviously you're going to have to be very careful," Adam said.

Wait a minute… did he just say that the Stone Toads moved out of the Ruins? Wow. That 'thing' must be dangerous.

"Silence, quiet, no Bloodflower or Seedlings anywhere. ARGH! The silence is really getting to me now!" I shouted.

"Is that why you are talking to yourself?" Adam's voice asked.

I sighed. It's times like these where I wished that I was working alone.

I looked around then heard something. Was it…? Wait that can't be right!

"Adam! What is making that noise here? Adam!" I yelled.

"It's-s not-t like an-" he started before the already choppy transmission was cut short.

Then everything started going haywire. My visors, every single one of them, started failing, my weapons won't work and the worst part was the fact that my suit's energy was being depleted. As in, I only have 99 energy left and it's going fast! 80, oh jeez, 70, I am so doomed, 60, can't move, 50, this is berserk, 40, I'm dead… I waited. Nothing, I opened my eyes and realized that my helmet was off and that I was in the Chozo's Artifact Temple. I looked around as a breeze kicked up. The air here was fresh, and… What!

I looked down and noticed that I wasn't wearing my suit. This is really bad if something attacks me now then I can't defend myself. Looking around a bit more in sheer panic I noticed that there was a pedestal in the center. The music seemed to be emanating from there. I immediately felt a little calmer, before I knew what happened I was standing in front of the pedestal. I didn't notice the pendant on the pedestal when I entered. I reached out to touch the pendant then realized that it was the shape of the screw attack upgrade I had acquired sometime ago.

(A/N:For those people who don't know what I'm talking about, it's the little icon behind the word Metroid on the cover of the game. *Sigh* It's a circle with a 'S' on it, it's that or the suit upgrade icons)

The pendant was a ruby and the chain was bronze. I picked it up and put it around my neck. By this time I was semi-conscious and delusional. A bright flash occurred and the next thing I knew I was back in my-ship-formerly-belonging-to-the-Federation with my suit on.

"Lady, are you all right?" the familiar voice asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. You want to tell me what just happened?" I asked Adam.

"I lost connection with you a while ago and the next thing I knew you where here again," he paused, "the energy signal disappeared after I lost contact with you,"

I removed my helmet before asking, "Really? Why?"

"I don't know. It just vanished and everything reverted back to normal,"

"Listen, Adam, I'm going to catch a few winks. It's been a long confusing day for me," I told him.

He didn't answer so I left the cockpit and headed towards a spare room in the back of the ship.

I started removing my suit when I noticed that there was the pendant around my neck! That is not my style. The freaky thing was the fact that _I_ didn't put that pendant there.

"Adam, I think you ought to see this," I quietly said. I had shorts and a loose shirt on at this point.

"What is it?" he questioned. Then I suppose that he saw the pendant around my neck because there was a startled pause.

"Where did you get that?" he asked.

"I got it after I lost transmission with you. At that point my suit went haywire and losing a lot of energy fast,"

"That pendant save your life?"

"No. But I felt that it has siblings elsewhere in other dimensions perhaps. Who knows? It just might be me," I said.

"Go get some rest. I'll contact the Federation and check if they picked up anything like this elsewhere," Adam suggested.

"Fine," I turned off the computer and went to bed.

But, if this pendant did have siblings or others like it then where are they and what or who has them? Is there something we don't know about or is it just a gut feeling I'm getting? Whatever it is I'm not getting a good feeling about it…

To Be Continued...

__

NV:What's your opinion of this?

Samus: Besides the fact that this thing is totally bogus there really isn't anything good in this.

NV:Shut up, Samus, I wasn't asking you. Please review. For a little author who wants feedback? Review.


	2. Chapter 2

The Chozo Pendant

__

By:  Nightvixen

_NV:  WAZZAP!!!_

_Samus:  Oh crap.  She actually got reviews for this.  The horror…_

_NV:  ^^ Thank you all kindly those who reviewed. ^-^ This chapter will also be from Samus' POV, and for simplicity I will not do any chapters out of her POV… yet._

_Samus:  *mumble*_

Chapter 3 

'Okay, so I might've put on the pendant, but it wasn't like I wanted to…' I paused.

'Yes, and…' the computer egged me on.

'Well, I sorta got these lapses an-' I paused.

I swore I saw something blue flash across my vision.

'What?  And what?' Adam was pursuing the question to a dangerous level now.

'Listen, Adam, I'll tell you more when I get a small amount of understanding,' I turned and headed towards my room on the ship.

'Very well.  I'll find a suitable place for you to stock up on provisions.'

I didn't bother to answer and the response from my former CO was just a disgruntled 'Well, your welcome'.

I closed the door behind me.  This was madness.  I'm seeing things.  Both when I'm awake and when I'm asleep.

I closed my eyes and let what happened sink in.

Two days ago, I found the pendant.  Later, Adam told me that the Feds were after me and that they had wanted posters all over the place for me.  Because he couldn't get to them via the front door, so to speak, he hacked in to the files and looked for a similar case to mine.  He did all the hacking without me, I'm hurt.  All he came up with was a big zero.  No one seemed to have found another pendant like mine.

As for the dreams…  There are two that are persistently bothering me.  In the first one I usually have, I'm in a meadow or field.  There was a gentle breeze and birds were chirping.  There were a lot of trees and a river was nearby.  I looked around. I can see a castle in the distance (A/N:  Guess where this dream takes place! ^^) and the area around it seemed to be sunny and the grass in the field lush and green.

Then, when I begin to relax, I here the soft clip clopping of hooves and the occasional laughter of a child.  Usually they sounds came from behind a hill.  But when they come remotely close to my like of vision or out from behind the hill I would wake up.

That part always bugs me.  EVERY SINGLE TIME!!! Okay, so it only happened once but it still got on my nerves.

Anyway, there is another one.  I only got this one once after I fell asleep again after waking up from the dream I told you about.  This one however takes place in a jungle.  There were occasionally these huge red flowers and branching paths with rivers criscrossing the many paths.  In the distance there was a giant tower that must've seen better days.  It was covered in vines and was falling apart. (A/N:  Guess where _this_ one takes place. He he)

At this point a blue blur runs by followed by a black one, which seems to be rather peeved.  That is the one part that I don't understand.  Nothing can possibly go that fast.

At least nothing organic…  I think…

'Ugh,' I bang my head against the table like a frustrated child.

'What's wrong, lady?' the computer screen in my room went on.

In case you're curious, he can't get in when _I_ turn off the computer in my room. Adam can come on when I just turn of the screen.  Pathetic, eh?

'Nothing,' I answered.

'Really?' he responded in a mocking tone.

'Yes, now leave me alone!' I snapped at him.  I didn't look up from the table during the whole "conversation".

'Fine,' I thought I heard him mumble something but I didn't care.  I was fiddling with my pendant without knowing.

I had tried three times to take it off only to stop and put it back on again 5 seconds later.

I am such a wuss sometimes…

But that wasn't where the dream ends.  Oh no.  Then a kid starts laughing, a little boy I suppose, and then a girl starts laughing as well.  The blurs run by again only this time the blue one stops…  Problem is that it was just on the outskirts of the shadows so I couldn't see its face.  Then I woke up.

Geez, I was SOO close that time.  Just a few more seconds and then I would have been able to see his fa- wait…  How did I know it was a he?  Oh well…

NV:  Ohhhhh!  One cookie if you can guess where the first dream takes place.  Another cookie if you can guess where the second dream takes place and yet another cookie if you can guess whom the blurs was.  ^^

Samus:  Ugh…

NV:  Thank you everyone who reviewed.  ^^

Samus:  Hmph.

NV:  Review!


End file.
